Large enterprises typically have large information technology (IT) infrastructures (or systems). In an increasing number of large enterprise IT systems, various computer-based jobs, services, and applications need to be run under the context of productions IDs. Production IDs are computer accounts that are not associated with a human user. Production IDs may be used, for example, for long-lived applications and services that cannot or are not run from human ID accounts. The security and management of production IDs on certain computer or server platforms, such as a Windows® platform, is troublesome, in part, because administrators for such platforms must have knowledge of clear text passwords for the production IDs. Because production IDs typically have higher privileges than user IDs, direct use of production IDs can be detrimental to the overall security of the infrastructure.